Nuestra historia
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Fudou nos cuenta un poco de esa historia, esa historia escondida entre miradas. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Nuestra historia

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 31/50

**Para AtsuTerumi**

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Nuestra historia**

_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

Tantas historias escondidas detrás de una mirada, aquel sentimiento inconfundible, como siempre, que llega directo del corazón, tantos sueños, tantas alegrías, emociones e ilusiones escondidas siempre tras un simple "Buenos días", algo tan fácil como eso.

Aún me pregunto ¿Cómo se puede vivir así?, es fácil cuando esa sonrisa tuya me recibe después de una larga espera, las ansias juegan conmigo hasta ya no poder aguantar más, un beso robado mientras nadie mira, esa sensación de hacer algo prohibido, esa sensación de adrenalina rodeado de aquellas paredes que han sido testigos de lo que realmente somos, cuantas anécdotas que hemos tenido que guardar solo para nosotros mismos, cuantos recuerdos solo compartidos con miradas de complicidad en medio de cualquier conversación, un secreto que prometimos guardar hasta que estuviéramos listos, un secreto que con el tiempo ya es casi imposible mantener, hemos sido descuidados y eso lo hace más interesante.

Todas esas interminables pláticas que provocaban que durmiera tarde, esa necesidad de darte las buenas noches y aquellos besos que aunque eran sencillos significan para mi más que alguna otra cosa, esos celos inocentes que recorren tu cabeza cada vez que estoy con alguien más, los pequeños reclamos a modo de broma que me hacen quererte más y más, la manera en la que me toca en contentarte y tus abrazos llenos de calor que siempre me hacen sentir bien.

Son tantas las cosas, tantas experiencias que hemos pasado juntos, cuentos de aventuras que jamás serán contados, el primer beso, el primer "te quiero" y el primer "te amo" que jamás serán olvidados, las risas, los llantos, todo un mar de sentimientos lleno de obstáculos que juntos hemos pasado tomados de las manos, ¿Cómo explicar aquel sonrojo en medio de una clase?, como evitar no acercarme, abrazarte, besar aquellos labios y decirte en el oído que tú para mí lo eres todo, que desde aquel día en el cual todo parecía un juego terminaste ganando mi corazón, terminaste enamorándome y me diste la oportunidad de mostrar mi lado cursi…aunque sea solo a ti, me diste la oportunidad y de eso te agradezco.

Caminar en las mañanas imaginando, como siempre, ¿Como seria sí nada tuviera que ocultarse?, tomarte de la cintura y preguntarte como dormiste a la vez que un leve beso es robado de mis labios, tantas preguntas que nos llevaron a un ¿Me quieres? , un beso, una sonrisa y la respuesta que tu más esperabas, aquella que llevaba guardada en el corazón, el tiempo a tu lado vuela y nunca termino por decirte todo aquello que quiero, es difícil aceptar que por el momento no podemos hacer nada, ni tú ni yo, no sería una buena idea pero aún así lo intentamos.

―oye―interrumpí el silencio de aquella habitación, estaba recostado en mi pecho y con sus manos aferradas a mí

― ¿Qué pasa? ―respondió un poco adormilado

― ¿Crees que esto es buena idea? ―pregunté al parecer haciendo que se confundiera

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―alzó la cabeza para mirarme mientras yo seguía hablando

―lo que hacemos, escondernos de la gente, tener que mentirle a tu padre y a todos solo para verme, para vernos tan poco tiempo

― ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

―NO―me apresuré a responder―es solo que tener que callar todo eso es difícil, yo, yo tan solo quiero saber si vale la pena el hacer todo eso solo para verme ¿De verdad vale la pena?

―por supuesto―me sonrió―tú eres la razón por la cual hago esto, por la cual sigo de pie

― ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien como yo? ―pregunté a la vez que le abrazaba fuerte

Una confesión al oído, un momento, eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba, quizás no soy el chico perfecto, no tengo buenas notas y no soy detallista, tal vez me cueste decirte lo mucho que te quiero pero sabes que cuando lo hago lo digo de lo más sincero, un "Te quiero" y un "Yo también te quiero".

Caminar por los grandes pasillos, el viento sopla fuerte y mi mirada nuevamente cae rendida, como no hacerlo si tus ojos son los que están enfrente

―Buenos días―saluda como si nada, siempre he admirado su serenidad aún en momentos críticos

―Buenos días―respondo sin mirarlo de frente, él lo sabe, no puedo ocultar que estoy nervioso

No puedes pasar un día sin pensar en esa persona, no importa cuál sea la situación, ¿Que tan difícil es?, hay tantas historias ocultas en una mirada, mensajes escondidos entre mis palabras y las tuyas, esa necesidad de tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo, ese sentimiento que quiere hacerte gritar al mundo que él es tuyo y nadie puede acercarse, esas tontas sonrisas que los que no saben ven raro "¿Estás bien?" "¿Y ahora?" "¿De qué te ríes?", esas tardes que quedan en tu memoria, las palabras, las caricias, los besos, ¿Es amor? No lo sé y realmente no me importa, mientras pueda seguir sintiendo este sentimiento dentro de mi pecho está bien por mí.

Son tantas cosas, pequeños escritos que forman una historia, una historia que solo los dos sabemos y que por siempre estará guardada, tan solo escondida entre nuestras miradas.


End file.
